An Eye For an Ed
by ShovelChin
Summary: Eddy uses Kevin's fear of his brother to manipulate him into doing what he wants. So it turns out, Kevin ends up wanting it too. Extremely NSFW, involving multiple ships.


**An Eye for an Ed**

* * *

**A/N: This fan fiction takes place after "Ed, Pass it On..."and "Your Ed Here". The kids are older than they are throughout the series, but this fanfic takes place as though Ed Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show was many years in advance. There is graphic sexual activity in this fanfic that takes place between multiple males. If you are someone that feels uncomfortable with that sort of subject, please do not read this, and please do not leave a nasty review/message for me. If you are someone that enjoys that sort of thing, then I hope you like it.**

* * *

Kevin frowned awkwardly as his eyes swerved back and forth across the street. He drummed his fingers against his chin and a dry sigh escaped between his parted lips; distantly, the hopeful thought of the dorks simply not showing entered his nervous yet impatient mind. Eddy had arranged to see him, _privately_, and no doubt invited his scammer counterparts along with him... Because all that "privately" meant to him, Kevin assumed, was without the other cul-de-sac kids present. Normally, complying to dorky's wishes would've been far from Kevin's mind – not even an option for the easily ticked off teen. However, word of Eddy's older brother returning had swept over the cul-de-sac once more, causing his anxiety to peak. Whatever it was Eddy wanted, Kevin knew he'd have to deliver... Or risk being _murdered_ by his bro.

Speak of the devil - the sounds of cackling, particularly that of a certain dork's, woke Kevin from his distasteful thoughts, accompanied by a "Party at Kevin's house!"... Which confirmed that Ed and Double D would be joining them.

_Great_, Kevin thought with grit teeth. At first it was a facetious mental statement, but then his mind turned to the brighter side. At least if Edd were there, he may keep Eddy in check from doing anything _too_ insane or drastic.

"Salutations, Kevin." Double D greeted him in a nervous, chattery voice. He looked openly uncomfortable with this situation, though not so much as Kevin was.

Ceasing to fidget as he had been, Kevin stood up from where he'd been seated on the sidewalk. He nodded at Double Dweeb and then his gaze turned to Eddy, the one who'd been the apparent catalyst for this whole meet up.

"You better not be fakin' again, dorky, or else I'll-" he began, anger invading his tone.

"Shut it, shovel chin. You don't wanna risk anything else." Eddy stopped him with a reminder of Kevin's past poundings on them, cockiness radiating from his entire person. "Let's take this inside."

"Eddy, it's not polite to interrupt." Edd chastised him as Kevin led them to his home, rolling his eyes at Double D's mannerisms yet inwardly hopeful that he'd be able to get Eddy to cease from making him his slave.

"Yeah yeah. Hey Kev, when will your 'rents be home?" Eddy said, dismissing Edd flippantly with the wave of a hand and changing the subject. It was clear that he wanted to get started right away.

A scoff arose from Kevin's throat as he eyed Eddy suspiciously. "Not for awhile... Why?"

The grin on Eddy's face practically split it in half. "Good." With that ambiguous declaration, he thrust a gym bag into Kevin's torso, startling the boy.

"What's-"

"Go change into that, then meet us in your room. Got it?"

Kevin glared, fuming. No way – he was _not_ going to bend to Eddy's whim so easily. But then, when he didn't move, Eddy looked at his watch with an expression of pseudo distress.

"Better hurry, my bro's train will stop by soon! We gotta finish up quick, unless you want _him_ to see you wearin' that."

Sweat began to materialize over Kevin's skin, and his eyes widened. Whatever was in this bag must've been humiliating, and Eddy's words pointed to the truth. He did _not_ want that guy to see him in any form of embarrassment. Really, he didn't want anyone to see him in a sticky situation that caused him discomfort. But he knew that he had to push his boundaries, because if he didn't, he'd be sealing his fate to Eddy's brother. So he bolted to the bathroom and stripped, trying to ignore the snickers emanating from the stairwell as the three dorks made their way up to his bedroom.

Kevin peeked into the bag, only to blanch at the sight. It was a Peach Creek cheerleading uniform. Not the modified version intended for males, but rather the one he'd admired on Nazz's petite form during the school year. A lump formed in his throat. Oh God, no. No no no. He was not doing this, this was not happening to him of all people.

"That _dork_," Kevin snarled, wishing it were some sort of nightmare as he hesitantly slipped on the clothes. Better get this over with asap, he decided mentally.

The shirt stopped just below his chest, revealing his stomach and hips before the skirt began... And cut off mid thigh. The socks were raised just below his knees and drooped ever so slightly. There was a pair of panties there, too, but he refused to allow those to adorn his body as well. It would be too much of a blow to his self esteem. Kevin looked at himself in the mirror. He looked rather ridiculous, in his opinion. There was no shame in his sexuality, he knew that much – being bisexual was no big deal to him, nor was it to his parents, or even Nazz. But never in his life did he imagine _himself_ being the one to cross dress. He shuddered at the thought. Would Eddy look at him, laugh, and then leave? No... There had to be something far more sinister to his plot than that. He could only hope it wasn't too scarring.

Kevin sighed shakily. Once Eddy's bro departed back to wherever he came from, Kevin would have to beat up the dorks mercilessly to keep their mouths shut about this mess _ever_ having transpired.

Reluctantly leaving the sanctuary of his bathroom, Kevin tip-toed up the stairs as though his parents were home. He didn't want anyone to see him in this, even if he knew the dorks planned on it. _Oh God, I'm really doing this_, he internally groaned, once again wishing that it was just some terrible nightmare. It was to save his life, anyway. Everyone knew Eddy's brother was practically a monster. He sucked in a deep breath before slowly opening his door, waiting for the laughter.

When it didn't immediately come, he tore his eyes from the carpeted floor beneath his feet and looked up at the Eds. They were staring at him, agape, Eddy with a camera in hand.

Kevin thought he might hurl.

The expected laughter suddenly exploded, mainly from Eddy. He pointed, falling over, and began to hiccup from laughing so hard. Edd covered his mouth and looked away, his face turning red... Hopefully _only_ from trying so hard not to giggle. Ed openly chuckled, probably more so because his friends were doing it rather than because of the spectacle at hand.

Kevin's face lit up, and he felt the flush spread down to his neck and to the tips of his ears. A glare encompassed his face as he crossed his arms, focusing the weight of his body to one hip while he waited for them to finish up.

Eddy let out a few dying laughs after what seemed like hours (even if it was probably only a few excruciating minutes). Breathing heavily, he peered up at Kevin before his hysteria bubbled up in his throat again. However, this time, he seemed to have more control, and took some deep breaths to calm down.

"Holy crap, he actually did it." He practically panted.

"Language, Eddy." Double Dork corrected him, still attempting to stifle his remaining outbursts.

Ed was still laughing away, before Eddy elbowed him and he shut off.

"What_ever_..." Kevin mumbled, eyes straining to focus on anything but his tormentors. "Let's get this over with, freak."

"Okay." Eddy grinned, apparently unaffected by Kevin's recent insult, still trying to hide remnants of laughter as he turned on the camera and aimed the offending machine at his suspect. "Say you're a dork."

All of this pent up anger at Eddy, which was so often released through physical violence, began to surface. Kevin's defiance showed full force, raising an eyebrow as his lips twitched into a smirk. "You're a dork." He wished to pound that sick face in and change back into his normal clothes, then crush the camera like none of it ever happened.

Surprisingly, Eddy's smile didn't leave his face... Which, of course, only ticked Kevin off more.

"Oh boy, looks like _someone's_ not behaving, is he?" Eddy snickered, handing the camera over to Double D and standing up.

His stance wouldn't have been frightening in any other situation; Eddy was short and generally unintimidating (when you could _see_ him). But at the moment, with his hands drawn to his sides at congruent angles, an almost feral look of desire on his face... Kevin was terrified.

"Y'know, _Kev_..." Eddy drawled the nickname that only he and Nazz ever used, causing a shiver to tingle down Kevin's spine as the shorter teen closed in on him. He felt his back hit the wall, and in the recesses of his mind he thought it just might be the end of his life. "I tried _so hard_ to keep my middle name a secret. And then you had to go and _blow it_." His voice sounded almost manic, with it's twisted tone that held an 'I know something you don't!' connotation to it.

Kevin's eyes fluttered at the memory of how he blackmailed Eddy, similar to the way Eddy was using him now – but he hadn't been this hardcore... Had he?

Oh wait. He made him swallow a raw fish. Whole. In front of everyone.

"Now, you wanna know what else you're gonna blow?" Eddy was inches away now, grin so large it shouldn't have been possible.

Kevin was silent, staring at him in confusion before his eyes caught Eddy's finger, pointing downwards. His stare slowly trailed downwards in disbelief, before stopping at the other boy's crotch, where there was a slight bulge; one of which that was larger than it normally would have been.

He gasped in shock, surprising himself.

"Ohoho, naughty naughty..." Ed giggled from his bed.

"You can't be serious..." Kevin sneered, desperation in the back of his throat._ Oh, God, no, don't let this happen._

"Better pucker up, or else I'll spill to my bro just how much you ruined me." He began to unzip his trousers.

_No way. Why is this happening to me?_

It was a trap. Don't do it, and probably get burned alive by Eddy's brother. Do it, and never be able to live it down. Fear spread over Kevin's entire body, knowing he was caught in probably the worst situation he'd ever have to face. ...And then, his hero. Double D gasped; shock exploded all over his face at his friends' insinuations. "Eddy, I simply can't believe you! Taking advantage of poor Kevin's phobias for your own depraved desires…" He tsked. Kevin looked up to him with searing adoration. There would be no more taunting, and he would desist from ever referring to Edd as a 'dork' ever again. No - he would show his utter gratefulness for Edd, his knight in shining armor, saving him this once. A wicked grin spread across Edd's face after a brief silence, teeth lined in rows tauntingly. "If you'd have informed me beforehand, then I would have brought my whip." Kevin paled, meanwhile Eddy burst into cackles, Ed following. "Double D, you're an _animal!_"

Kevin was momentarily stunned as Eddy took hold of his wrist and began to guide him towards the bed, before he stopped with a deadpan expression. At the sudden halt, Eddy yanked on his arm impatiently, an indignant expression conquering his face.

"No." He murmured quietly. He was never one who'd excelled at communication, yet he cleared his throat and licked his rapidly drying lips. "Dude, this is crazy. I ain't gonna touch any of ya freaks – I may be double gaited, but I... No."

Eddy responded with a toothy grin once more, his happy mood seemingly impermeable. "C'mon, Kev. Lighten up. We could do this the easy way, or we could do this the hard way... Why don't you just get _comfortable__?_"

Kevin glanced over to Ed, who was bouncing up and down in excitement, rapid "Oh boy, oh boy"s leaving his mouth, and then over to Double D, who was licking his lips in an astonishingly arousing manner... Apparently filming the entire thing. Who knew the dorks were so lusty? He wondered if they'd practiced with each other in the past, and Kevin felt his eyes slip shut. He hadn't so much as had his first kiss yet, having been too shy with Nazz. He had been searching, regardless, for an outlet for his coital frustration, and yet the idea of genuine fornication – especially with the Eds – hadn't truly crossed his mind.

_Why me?_

Eddy seemingly decided that the wait was too lengthy and pushed Kevin onto the bed, before his hands began to roam his body. It was like electricity against his skin, and Kevin inhaled sharply. Logically (don't be fooled; despite general stereotypes, one who played football _had_ to have a certain amount of logic in order to understand it all), he knew that he should have been ready to vomit. And yet, Eddy's sensual touches, combined with Edd's firm and surprisingly commanding caresses, with Ed laughing in the background only served to arouse the confused jock.

"Oh man," he ground out as Eddy sucked on his earlobe from behind, startled at the new sensation. The shorter boy was thrusting his clothed crotch against Kevin's skirt covered backside.

...And Kevin wasn't wearing any underwear.

Nothing was slipping into place, and Kevin's mental cogs felt as though they'd been coated in thick molasses. He couldn't remember ever having felt hotter in the entirety of his life as Ed took hold of his growing arousal with stunning gentleness, Edd running his hands down his legs and manipulating pressure points and – _Oh God _– Eddy messily thrusting against him as he sucked on his neck... Kevin's mind went from an uproarious buzz of internal conflicts to sheer blankness. He felt so exposed.

Suddenly, Kevin felt himself shifting forward, being positioned with his hands and arms folded in half, on his stomach, with his bottom in the air. Face on fire, he watched as Ed and Edd played rock-paper-scissors for some odd reason. Ed made some funny, unidentifiable symbols with his hands, though from the look on his face, it apparently meant he'd won. Edd didn't seem particularly pleased, but on the other hand, he didn't seem opposed. Having been distracted by the two in front of him, Kevin just about jumped as he felt Eddy begin to kiss up his thighs, nearing the flesh of his ass. He practically devoured the expanse of flushed skin, fervor working away at Kevin's composure.

_Is this happening?_

"Eddy," Kevin panted, finding the sheets bunched beneath his strained knuckles as the man in question started to lap hungrily at the sensitive ripples of skin.

Kevin cooed and whined, surprising himself. _Are those noises really coming from me?_ He wondered distantly, though the thought was abruptly swept away as Eddy's green tongue began to penetrate his quivering anus.

_This is happening._

"Oh," he keened, reeling internally at his desperate and submissive tone.

Meanwhile, something hard and sticky pressed against his burning cheek... That he recognized, with delay, to be a dick. Ed's dick, to be specific. The taller boy rubbed the top of Kevin's head in an almost loving manner, eyes shimmering with desire.

"Pretty please with ranch dressing on top," came his voice, just barely strained by the sexual tension.

Kevin considered this for a moment. He'd already gone so far, and (without regard to Ed's other interests...) would he be a chicken if he backed out now? What would they think?

...Why did he care what they thought? They were dorks!

A gentle nip from Eddy decided for him, as Kevin gasped and Ed, knowing an opportunity when he saw one, slipped his hard length into the mouth that unknowingly awaited. His entire body stilled at the unprecedented intrusion, before Kevin slowly inhaled through his nose. It would all be over soon... Right?

Did he really want it to be?

He'd needed _something_ to get out all of those dark thoughts of copulation, the ones that kept him up at night, the ones that pervaded his mind at seemingly the most inappropriate times of day, the ones that caused his face to turn a bright pink and made him _ache_ with desire-

Ed began to rock his hips back and forth, and it took Kevin an extra moment to register that he was being mouth fucked. By a dork. A salty fluid pervaded his senses, which Kevin guessed to be the other guy's precum. Sick. Eddy, on the other hand, took him off guard, beginning to lick and suck away at him more intensely.

_This is totally happening_, Kevin mentally confirmed. _And I... Think I love it._

He growled against Ed's length with newfound acceptance, pushing his hips back against Eddy, who laughed at his sudden enthusiasm. Lovely vibrations from the guffaw shot up his spine, and he let out an animalistic groan, which caused Ed to pant in turn.

"Now we're talkin'!" Eddy said, pulling away for a moment before diving in for more.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kevin took note of Double D jacking off... And aiming for his face. His bottom lip was sucked beneath his gapped front teeth. Who would have guessed the dork was so perverse in his alone – or not so alone – time?

Kevin felt his own arousal leak, probably dripping onto the bed, as Eddy massaged the skin around where he slurped. He seemed to be enjoying himself, and distantly Kevin remembered that Eddy _loved_ sucking on jawbreakers...

He grunted around Ed's length, who was now flushed, eyes squeezed shut as he hastily pushed in and out. Kevin would have smirked if possible. He must've been damn sexy right then, to have the attention of all three of these dudes. But no coherent thought lasted for very long as it was easily replaced by how _wonderful_ Eddy's talented, desperate tongue felt against one of his most private areas. Just as he felt as though he was really beginning to get close to the pinnacle of enjoyment, however, Eddy pulled back, eliciting a moan of displeasure from Kev.

"Cool it, big-chin," the scammer panted, wiping his mouth. He glanced at his two friends, before smiling. "I got something better."

With that promise, he stripped himself of his shirt and pants, but not before pulling out a small tube of lubricant out of his pocket. He slicked it over his finger and easily pressed the appendage into Kevin's heat, pulling a startled noise from the jock, who had since then focused more on pleasing Ed by creating his own pace and putting his tongue to work. His distraction didn't last very long. Kevin choked as Ed's length hit the back of his throat, almost inviting him to vomit. His body convulsed lightly at the embarrassing thought and he willed himself not to. Ed's constant assault at his mouth, however, made it rather difficult.

Lucky for him, Double D took notice. "Ed, sweetheart, be a little more gentle, won't you?" He breathed. His left hand uncurled it's fingers from his dick and reached up to massage Ed's shoulder encouragingly, leaving his right hand to do all the work.

"Okay, Double D..." Ed groaned in response, his thrusts becoming more languid and giving Kevin's gag reflex a chance to take a break.

"Good boy," Edd cooed and leaned in to join his lips with Ed's.

Kevin stared at them hazily as their sensual kiss grew heated, neither of them stopping the movements that occupied their lower halves. Meanwhile, he'd grown somewhat used to Eddy's fingers gently prying a part his tightness to make room for what the jock could only assume to be Eddy's manhood. Part of him wondered how Eddy could have been so patient, as he was so accustomed to the other boy being constantly in motion, generally with a devious motive. These careful, almost bordering on _gentle_ movements were unlike him, and it dawned on Kevin that perhaps Eddy was going out of his way not to hurt him. The thought made him ever so slightly more comfortable with the idea of unexpectedly losing his anal virginity, much less to the Eds, something that he may have puked over an hour prior.

"Kev-" Eddy ground out, carnal need dripping from his tone.

His fingers were swiftly removed and almost immediately replaced with the head of Eddy's dick, which nudged the welcoming hole in desperate softness. It sent an urge spiraling throughout Kevin's body that he'd never before felt with such intensity, and he instinctively pushed back, a moan rumbling in his throat and no doubt hitting Ed's cock.

After such meticulous preparation, Eddy's length slipped into Kevin's confining heat with ease, drawing a shaky moan from the both of them.

"Kev, oh Kev..." Eddy murmured in a chant, beginning to move in and out with messy, uncontrolled thrusts.

Kevin's eyes squeezed shut. His pleasure felt somewhat unresolved, what with Eddy's aimless movements that felt _good_ but not _great_. He panted against Ed's dick either way and pressed against Eddy's hips with enthusiasm, seeking the enjoyment the other boy felt. But it didn't come, and Kevin began to doubt that anal fornication was truly as exceptional as he'd so heard.

It wasn't long before orgasm wracked Eddy's body. He yelped, and Kevin felt his soft body tremble against his own.

"Ooooh... Kevin..." Eddy gasped out, arousing a blush from the more submissive of the two as he felt a warmth invade his anal passage. Eddy's ragged breath was then at his ear, body almost slack in contrast to Kevin's, which was tense with lust. "...I've wanted to fuck you for forever, shovel chin," he murmured darkly.

For as much as Kevin wanted to verbally respond - with _anything_, really – Ed was still going away. Though judging by his infrequent moans and heavy breaths, he wouldn't be for much longer.

Eddy slipped out with what Kevin snarkily identified as reluctance, but any semblance of pride was wiped clean from his persona as the length in him was almost immediately replaced with another. Edd's, to be exact, who was swift with smoky eagerness and began to thrust in a neat, steady pattern right away. Eddy pulled to the side with a contented grin accenting his slightly swollen lips, and he started to massage Ed's shoulders.

It was clear that Double D knew what he was doing much more than Eddy had, which almost surprised him as much as the sudden waves of shocking heat and enjoyment that crashed over his vulnerable body. Without warning, his vocal cords began to work for him, sounds leaking from his lips with each strike against his sensitive insides.

"Sounds like he's enjoying a good meal, don't it, Lumpy?" Eddy snickered, beaming playfully at his friend.

Despite his sexual distraction, Ed laughed in response. "H'yeah," he chuckled. "It's cos baby sister's body lotion is strawberries, Eddy!"

Eddy emitted a hysterical cackle. "You're sick, Ed!" He exclaimed.

Their voices audibly blurred against the little shocks of pleasure that jolted through his spine and sent his eyes rolling backwards, sweat dripping from his flushed skin.

"Oh come now, you two," rang Edd's surprisingly smooth voice that was barely effected by the heat of sex. "It has nothing to do with lotion, but rather, anatomy."

"Aw, not now, Sockhead, you're in the middle of bangin' Kevin!" Eddy groaned in a decidedly peeved tone.

Double D sent him a steely glare, using both hands to grip Kevin's hips and tearing a notably stronger moan from him. "It is of _importance_, Eddy. You could learn a great deal about how to please your partner during copulation if you only paid more attention to their body." He chastised, strokes astonishingly unchanging all the while.

Eddy released Ed's shoulders to cross his arms indignantly. "You sayin' I ain't a good fuck?" He challenged.

"Do not twist my words," Edd retorted in exasperation, clapping his hand over one of Kevin's ass cheeks and surprising him. "But honestly, Eddy! You didn't even try to hit his prostate." He paused to allow a moan to slip from his lips as he thrust particularly hard to accentuate his point. "Intercourse is a delicate procedure that requires great attention, and this is Kevin's very first time." He cooed the last bit, taking time to run a hand down Kevin's spine before continuing. "For example, erogenous-"

"Quit flappin' your gums at me." Eddy snapped in irritation, eyes trailing to the corner of the room as his brow furrowed and lips formed a thin line.

"Aww, he is like a meatball, Double D; soft and easy to cook with onions." Ed chipped in, craning his neck to plant a kiss on Eddy's temple, whose lips only dropped further at the contact as he sulked.

Kevin wished that they would stop ruining the moment with words, but couldn't bother to do anything save for tremble and moan with sheer love for what Edd was doing to him.

"Goodness, Eddy, I apologize; it wasn't my intention to hurt your feelings." Double D said guiltily, fingers digging deliciously into Kevin's tender flesh and leaving him breathless. "You're a very exceptional bed fellow... And I'm sure Kevin concurs." He leaned down, hot breath hitting Kevin's ear as he whispered, free hand reaching down to fondle the jock's balls. "..._Don't_ you?"

Kevin released a choked cry, and a searing hot bliss flooded his senses as his pleasure peaked, sweet orgasm at last reaching him after such a patient wait.

As he slowly came down from his unprecedented high, he heard Edd speak. "Ahhh-hhh... You see, Eddy?" The hard dick still nestled in him twitched and continued plowing away, causing Kevin to mewl and convulse in utter sensitivity.

"Yeah, I guess I see what you mean. I'm pretty hot." Eddy shrugged, eyes on Kevin's, voice now laden with casual self admiration as he returned to massaging Ed's shoulders.

The touch sent the big guy over the edge, squeezing his eyes shut and gasping with compelling attractiveness as his juices gushed partially into Kevin's mouth. He pulled out, however, and the majority of it spurted out onto Kevin's face, leaving him to gasp and squeeze his eyes shut in response. Never before that moment had he considered the idea of having another guy's cum on his face as really, really _hot_.

"Ooh, good boy," Edd crooned, reaching over to chastely kiss Ed's cheek

Kevin was still gasping with each of Edd's thrusts, slowly opening his eyes as the shock from Ed's facial wore off. "D-duuude... Y'ever gonna... Cum?" He slurred, tongue scraping the roof of his mouth as he swallowed remnants of Ed's orgasm.

"Double D is super good at sexing, also with lock picking, Kevin!" Ed exclaimed, grin impossibly wide as he leaned comfortably against Eddy. Eddy kissed his collarbone and nuzzled into his neck as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Thank you, Ed." Double D breathed. "And I apologize for any discomfort, Kevin, but I am a bit... Lasting, throughout sexual endeavors. Now- Ed, will you please turn him onto his side for a more enhanced – _ahhh_ – session?"

"You're the captain!" Ed laughed giddily, quick to recover from such a recent orgasm, whereas Kevin was at that point beginning to feel dizzy from each smacking of hips against his ass. Ed gently positioned him, Kevin whining as he felt Edd's dick rotate within him. "There you go Double D!"

"Thank you, sweetheart." Edd's voice dripped with love as he began to push in and out with newfound speed.

"Oh-" Kevin gasped, eyes rolling back once more as the pleasure returned from the new angle.

"_Much_ better," Double D declared silkily as though to say what Kevin was unable to, allowing one of his legs to wrap around his waist.

"Ol' big chin here sure _loves_ cock, huh?" Eddy grinned devilishly.

"I-" he gasped, fully erect as Edd brought down a hand to spank him.

"Oh yes he _does_," Double D cooed in a baby voice, massaging the hot skin before slapping him once more.

Eddy burst into laughter. "Geez, I got a woody all over again," he admit, wiping his eye.

"Ooh, ooh, I know! Let's get a pony for Double D, Eddy!" Ed grinned, bouncing excitedly.

Double D gasped, crying out. "Yes! Yes, oh – oh, _yesss!_" He practically shouted, finally reaching orgasm and inviting a noise of surprise from Kevin as his fluids joined Eddy's inside of him. He caught his breath slowly after the shower of pleasure, eyes glazed with happiness. "Mmm... Oh, gracious, Ed; you know that always gets me." He laughed freely.

Kevin wasn't entirely sure what they meant by 'pony', but he assumed it was some bizarre fetish. It didn't matter much to him, knowing he too was into some pretty taboo stuff, but honestly he just wanted to _get off _at that point.

"I'm good at getting things," Ed continued their conversation with a distant smile.

"Yeah, but I'm the one whose always gettin' some!" Eddy claimed, jabbing a finger at his own chest with confidence. Kevin peered up at him, wondering if he was insinuating he'd been with someone other than the Eds, but was more than positive that it was just Eddy bluffing as usual.

"Yeah, like getting grounded, mister!" Ed giggled.

"What the- why you little... C'mere!" Eddy snarled with pseudo frustration, betrayed by the grin on his lips as he began to mercilessly tickle Ed.

Double D's softened member slipped out of Kevin with ease, followed by a bit of remaining cum. Kevin moaned pathetically in turn, grinding messily against the bed as orgasm seemed all too close but on hold.

"Messy, messy, messy..." Edd muttered with a sigh. "Oh gentlemen, I believe we have a job to complete?" He reminded them.

Eddy sat up from where he'd been playfully pawing at Ed, who allowed it, though he could've easily overpowered the smaller one.

"Oh yeah," he said with a childish smirk as his eyes roamed over Kevin's needy face. "Move, sockhead." He commanded, to which Double D readily obliged. "Mmmm... You sure got an ass on ya, Kev," Eddy laughed as he pushed himself inwards, displacing some of the liquid.

"Just fuck me already, dork..." Kevin growled impatiently as he rolled into his back and lessened the gap between them with his legs.

"All right all right, get off my case!" Eddy responded, though there was no true hostility or malice in his voice as he began to slide in and out.

At first he was just as careless as he'd been the first time around, but as though having taken Edd's words into consideration, he transitioned into attentive. When Kevin called out in lust, Eddy continued to aim for that same spot, hitting it again and again and forcing Kevin to _feel_ every inch of his hardened dick. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to Kevin's in passion, massaging the pair of lips together with sensual need and driving Kevin into an absolute frenzy, crying out and bucking his hips as he yanked on Eddy's shoulders to bring him closer. Double D and Ed were making out right in his line of vision and Eddy was pummeling away at him with short bursts of moans; and Kevin came _hard_ with a stuttered yell of Eddy's name and an arch of his back. Eddy himself hit orgasm simultaneously, forcing his hips forward as he clenched his teeth and his hands pinched Kevin's hips.

They slowly began to relax against each other, Eddy scattering light kisses amongst Kevin's neck.

"Man," he drawled, wiping some of Ed's cum off his face from earlier. "That was _choice_."

Eddy reacted with a cheshire grin as he removed himself. "Oh yeah? Don't mention it."

Kevin snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh trust me, I wouldn't." He stretched.

That wiped the smile off of Eddy's face, but before he could find something to say he was lifted up by Ed. "Hey-!"

"Alley-oop!" He laughed. "My turn, Kevin!"

"Again?" Kevin breathed, shifting slightly. "I-"

"Not to worry, silly dickens." Ed interrupted with a genuine smile and pushed into Kevin with no more warning, earning a dry gasp. "As our set of toys I do not have!"

That said, he began to thrust away with a giddy laugh, causing Kevin to choke out a groan and tremble harshly. He was more organized than Eddy but faster and stronger than Double D, pounding in and out with powerful movements that left Kevin keening and slowly hardening once more, dick on fire from so much stimulation.

Edd kissed Eddy's nose, and then his cheek. "Ed is correct, Eddy – next time we invite Kevin, should prepare a tad bit more. If only you'd _told_ me what we'd be doing with him in advance, then-"

"Shut your pipe mole, Double dick." Eddy snapped and pushed him away, only to tug him back over to unite their lips.

Double D sighed into the kiss, paying no heed to Kevin's every moan and cry as Ed lifted his hips and smacked their bodies together with a mixture of laughter and groans. Kevin felt like he was burning up with a livid fever, out of control and senses muddled as though he might have been drowning in boiling water. And somehow it all combined in a wonderful feeling that brought him to the edge with Ed's hefty movements, seeing white and shouting hoarsely as he reached his end once more. Ed followed about thirty seconds after, coming with a low purr. Sparks flitted through Kevin's vision as he stared at the ceiling, mouth hanging open while he tried to catch his breath.

Edd pulled away from Eddy and gazed over Kevin's body, adorned in cum stains and crumpled clothing. His lips curved upwards. "Oh dear, what a _mess_..." Edd noted seductively and licked his lips, informing Kevin that they were far from over.

* * *

**The End! I apologize for the lengthiness and I hope you found it enjoyable. Also... Eddy means _pie hole. _**


End file.
